Daredevil
Matthew "Matt" Murdock (Performed by Charlie Cox) is a man who was blinded as a young boy but gifted with extraordinary senses. After his father was murdered by mobsters, Murdock dedicated his life to fight injustice in New York City as a lawyer by day, and by night as a vigilante known as Daredevil. His actions as a crime fighter put Murdock into conflict with a crime lord named Wilson Fisk also known as The Kingpin. Murdock used his skills to expose Fisk's criminal activities and have him taken to prison. Powers and Abilities *'Enhanced Senses': Murdock possesses four senses, besides sight, enhanced to a superhuman level. He claims to constantly feel numerous things, including balance, direction, minuscule changes in air density, vibrations, and blankets of temperature variations, that are usually imperceptibles to human beings. That, combined with his acute hearing and olfactory senses, allows Murdock to evaluate his surroundings in what he describes as an "Impressionistic painting" of the world around him, which, according to him, looks like "the world on fire." **'Enhanced Hearing': Murdock's hearing is so acute, that he can clearly hear people converse at great distances away, hear people's heartbeats, and hear Claire's bones shifting as she breathed. Murdock can focus on what he hears; in a crowded courtroom with the judge speaking, Murdock heard a juror's heartbeat accelerate when James Wesley entered the room. Hearing the changes in people's heartbeats allows Murdock to predict how they feel and what actions they'll take, such as attack or run. He was also able to memorize the pattern of Wesley's watch so he could follow the latter. ***'Lie Detection': Murdock's hearing is so acute, that he can tell whether people are lying or not, based on the rate of their heartbeats. **'Enhanced Smell': His olfactory senses are so good, that he can smell a man's scent of stale cigarettes and cheap cologne three floors above him and through several walls. When he was a boy, his sense was already so acute, that he could smell that an old man sitting at a bench across from him had cancer. By smelling an old cigarette, Murdock could tell that whoever smoked it previously had rotten teeth. He was even able to smell that Foggy Nelson had onions in his lunch, at the time, two days ago. **'Enhanced Taste': Murdock was able to tell that Claire Temple had ripped open some of the stitches on her back, due to tasting copper in the air from the blood of her open wound. Stick taught him how to train this sense, allowing him to pick out every individual ingredient of the ice cream he was eating, including that the milk used came from three different dairy farms, and that the man who served him used a certain type of soil in his garden. **'Enhanced Touch': Murdock can feel the presence of those around him through vibrations, air currents and body temperatures. He can dodge attacks and even bullets by feeling them cut through the air, creating ripples of currents only detectable by him. He locates enemies through walls and from different floors by feeling the vibrations they make from moving, such as their footsteps. Murdock could even feel the heat generated from the blood spilling from the gunshot wound on Vladimir Ranskahov; to one-half of a degree, he was able to distinguish the difference in temperature. **'Enhanced Balance': Murdock's sense of balance is superhuman, giving him perfect equilibrium, greatly increasing his agility and refining his movements. Gallery MV5BMTcxMDk4ODQxOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwMTQ3Nzc2._V1_.jpg Trivia * Daredevil lives in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and shares continuity with The Avengers films. * The substance which blinds Matt is never revealed, but the barrels reveal it to be “TYP A” with the serial number “0464XXXX” as in April 1964, when Daredevil #1 was first published. * FUN FACT: Daredevil originally in the comics wore yellow. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Humans Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Craig & Friends allies Category:Twilight's Adventures allies Category:Courtney's allies Category:Sunset's allies Category:Spider-Man's Allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures allies